Trouble Valentine
by DarkCrimson Kageya Himesaki
Summary: Hari Valentine yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja, berubah ketika Natsume bertingkah tak biasanya setelah tidak sengaja memakan cokelat dari seorang fangirlsnya! Apa yang terjadi? Check it out... warning inside.


TROUBLE VALENTINE

.

.

Desclaimer : Gakuen Alice not mine

.

Pairing : MikaNatsume

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Friendship, dan eer.. mungkin Romance ?

.

Warning(!) : OOC.

.

Happy Reading! Hope you like my first fic! ^^

.

.

TROUBLE VALENTINE

Hari ini Mikan ogah-ogahan berangkat ke sekolah setelah melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Tanggal 14 Februari. Dia yang sekarang sudah duduk di kelas VIII B, berarti sudah 4 kali hari Valentine dilewatinya tanpa memberi coklat kepada siapapun. Itulah yang membuatnya agak merasa sedikit aneh, melihat teman-temannya yang sibuk memberi coklat.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, tepat ketika dia hendak membuka pintu, dia mendengar suara jeritan-jeritan yang amat keras dan suara derapan langkah kaki yang sepertinya semakin lama semakin dekat ke arahnya. Otomatis Mikan berbalik, dan hampir pingsan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"GYAA! Natsume-Kun! Terimalah coklat ini!"

"Natsume-Kun! Coklat ini kubuat dengan penuuh perasaan!"

"Ruka-Kun! Setelah memakan coklat ini, kau akan menyadari keberadaanku!"

"Ruka-Kun!"

"Natsume-Kun!"

"GYAAA! KYAAA!"

Dan banyak lagi jeritan-jeritan yang membuat Mikan tak bisa berhenti melotot.

Tebak apa yang di lihat oleh Mikan! Yep, Ruka dan Natsume yang sedang berlari-lari karena dikejar oleh fangirls mereka. Di tangan para fangirls masing-masing terdapat sebuah kotak coklat, yang hendak di berikan kepada Ruka dan Natsume.

"Inilah salah satunya, kenapa aku enggan ke sekolah hari ini," desah Mikan yang tetap mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Ruka dan Natsume beserta para fangirls mereka semakin mendekat. Mikan semakin terperangah melihat mata para fangirls yang jumlahnya ratusan –dari Elementary School sampai Senior High School, entah bagaimana cara mereka ke sini- berubah menjadi berbentuk hati berwarna pink.

Ketika rombongan tadi sampai tepat di depan Mikan, Natsume berteriak, "Baka, Minggir!" sambil terus berlari menghindari kejaran para fangirls yang menggila dan lemparan coklat yang entah apa isinya. Bukannya minggir, Mikan malah melongo melihat wajah imut Ruka yang sekarang terlihat makin imut karena sepasang teling kelinci yang berada di kepala Ruka.

Karena Mikan tetap diam di tempatnya, yaitu di depan pintu kelas, Natsume pun berlari mendahului Ruka dan menarik tangan Mikan. Mereka bertiga langsung meloncat memasuki kelas dan menutup pintu kemudian menahannya dengan cara menyandar pada pintu.

"Syukurlah kita bisa selamat dari para fangirls genit itu, Natsume," ujar Ruka. Sementara Natsume yang sudah bad mood karena mendengar teriakan-teriakan dan gedoran pada pintu yang dilakukan oleh ratusan fangirls mereka, mulai tak sabar. Apa yang akan terjadi?

DUARR…!

Suara dentuman keras disusul lengkingan histeris terdengar dari luar. Kemudian suara derap langkah kaki tak beraturan dan jeritan terdengar semakin menjauh. Rupanya para fangirls itu pergi dengan terbirit-birit karena rok mereka dibakar oleh kekuatan alice Natsume. "Selamat menangis di kamar mandi," gumam Natsume dengan nada sarkasme.

Mikan dan Ruka _sweatdrop _ bersamaan.

"Ruka," panggil Mikan yang berada di tengah-tengah Ruka dan Natsume. Posisi mereka masih menyandar di pintu. Ruka menoleh ke arah Mikan dengan wajah merah, dan tambah memerah ketika melihat tatapan Mikan saat memandangnya. Wajah polos Mikan, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ceria, dikelilingi dengan bling-bling yang menyilaukan mata, sekarang berada tepat di depannya!

"A-ada apa, Sa-Sakura?" tanya Ruka. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat matang. Mikan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Ruka, membuat Ruka merasa ada suara 'glep' yang keluar dari wajahnya yang tambah memerah. Lalu, nyuut.. Mikan memegang telinga kelinci yang ada di kepala Ruka.

"Ruka, telinga kelinci ini imut banget kalau berada di kepalamu! Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Mikan sambil terus memegang telinga kelinci. "Ah, itu ya… itu efek dari, dari coklat yang beterbangan tadi…" jelas Ruka dengan suara lirih. Dia menunduk, tak kuasa memandang wajah Mikan, karena wajahnya sudah amatt memerah.

"Maksudmu coklat dari para fangirls yang dilempar-lempar tadi?" tanya Mikan lagi. Kali ini Ruka hanya mengangguk. "Aku malu jika dilihat orang-orang, terutama Sakura, dalam wujud seperti ini…" gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian pakai kostum _maid_ saja?" tiba-tiba suara dingin terdengar dari belakang Mikan. Mikan berbalik, tetapi masih memegang telinga kelinci Ruka.

"Sarkasme?" tiba-tiba suara yang tak kalah dinginnya menyahut dari arah yang lain. Ternyata sedari tadi, Hotaru sudah sibuk memotret Ruka. Mikan dan Natsume hanya diam, sementara Ruka berusaha merebut kamera dari Hotaru. Sebelum perebutan dimulai, Mikan dan Natsume sudah tahu, hasilnya pasti nol besar.

"Sudahlah Ruka, kau tak akan bisa merebut kamera itu dari Hotaru!" Mikan merengkuh bahu Ruka dari belakang. Membuat gerakan Ruka jadi terbatas dan Hotaru kembali sukses memotret Ruka. Kali ini dengan bintang tamu, Mikan. Sementara Koko dan Kitsumine tertawa nista di pojok kelas.

"MIKAN!" terdengar lengkingan _killer_ yang serta-merta langsung membuat Hotaru menghentikan aktivitas memotretnya, Ruka dan Mikan diam, Natsume menoleh, dan Koko serta Kitsumine yang menghentikan tawa mereka...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama! Cri seneng banget bisa nyelesein satu chapter. maaf kalo ficnya pendek... Cri masih pemula lhooo, jadi masih butuh dukungan dan saran, tapi jangan flame yaa.. Hem.. Cri berniat menyelesaikan Fic ini hanya dengan dua chapter, jadi chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. ^^

Finally, R&R pliis... Cri butuh dukungan dan saran.. (^_^)


End file.
